I'll Be Home For Christmas
by MusicIsHarmony
Summary: Warning!: Terribly cliche story ahead! It's Christmas dinner, and Hermione is at the Weasley's. But there are three empy chairs at the table. Harry, Ron, and George. Why is Hermione so cut up on this Christmas Day? And what's this about a promise? If it's a promise from Harry, well, we all know Harry doesn't make promises he can't keep.


**I was planning on having this out on Christmas, but I just now got it finished! Enjoy! Merry Late Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? I've nearly been sick with worry! Answer my letters please, Harry, it's driving me crazy! The only news I get is the news from the Prophet, and it's all rubbish. You've been gone for four months, Harry. _

_All My Love,_

_Hermione_

* * *

Auror Team Potter was the best team of aurors out there. Auror Potter, saviour of the wizarding world, was team captain-the youngest team captain in auror history. The team consisted of five aurors. Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, George Weasley, and Seamus Finnegan. His team was currently on a mission to round up the stray death eaters, inform them their master was dead, and take them into custody. It was meant to be a week or two mission. Already it was turning into something long term. Harry sat thinking in their tent. It was November 25. Christmas was one month away, and he'd promised his men they'd be home for Christmas.

A snowy owl swooped into their camp, startling everybody. Owls weren't supposed to be able to find them here. Hedwig few to Harry, dropped the letter, and flew off to a nearby tree. obviously waiting for an answer. Harry read the brief letter, wrote an even briefer one in reply, and sent it off.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Team is fine. Mission is fine. Don't worry, I'll bring everyone back safe._

_Harry_

* * *

Hermione read the reply, and nearly fainted, she was so relieved. So he'd written three sentences. It was his handwriting, he was alright! She sat to write a reply, when she thought about it. It had taken Hedwig fifteen days to return. Assuming she had flown right there and back, Harry was a week away, by owl post. It was December 10. She quickly sent off one more letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_It's December 10. Missing you and the team. Harry, I know it's a lot, but please try to do one thing for me. _

_Please come home for Christmas._

_Hermione_

* * *

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'll Be Home For Christmas. I promise._

_Harry_

* * *

It was Christmas Day. Hermione was at the Weasley's, Molly had nearly dragged her. Everyone was there. Percy, and his family, Penelope and Fred. Fred was a year old, and looked just like his namesake, with the traditional Weasley hair. Ginny and Dean were back together, and he was over for dinner, and even Charlie had come in from Romania. They all sat around the table laughing and joking. All except for Hermione. Hermione was restless. She kept glancing at the three empty chairs around the table, meant for Harry, Ron, and George. Everyone kept giving her pitying looks thinking that she was missing Ron. But Ron and herself had broken up ages ago, before they went on the mission. No, it was Harry she was waiting for.

"Hermione, darling," Mrs. Weasley started. "I know it's hard sweetie, but they might not be coming back tonight."

All conversation stopped around the table. They all looked towards Hermione, knowing Mrs. Weasley was right. "Harry...Harry promised me. Harry doesn't break promises."

After dinner had ended they all sat around the living room, listening to the radio. Hermione's face got sadder and sadder the longer she sat there. Finally, when "I'll Be Home For Christmas" came on, it was the last straw. A single tear escaped from the corner of her eye.

_I'll be home for Christmas_  
_You can count on me_  
_Please have snow and mistletoe_  
_And presents on the tree_

_Christmas Eve will find me_  
_Where the lovelight gleams_  
_I'll be home for Christmas_  
_If only in my dreams_

Now Hermione was sobbing, crying hysterically and Arthur couldn't get the radio turned off. Everyone was so engrossed in Hermione, nobody noticed the smooth baritone voice that joined Bing Crosby's.

_I'll be home for Christmas_  
_You can count on me_  
_Please have snow and mistletoe_  
_And presents on the tree_

Now everyone had noticed the three men standing in the doorway. Molly got up to tackle George and Ron, but Harry shrugged her off, and headed for the corner where Hermione sat, on a loveseat.

_Christmas Eve will find me_  
_Where the lovelight gleams_

Here, Harry reached out to touch Hermione's cheek, and she turned and gasped.

_I'll be home for Christmas_  
_If only in my dreams_

She tackled Harry in a huge hug, and planted a kiss on his lips. "But, Harry, how?"

"I told you, I'll Be Home For Christmas."

* * *

**How cliche was that? Please review, and this is only a one-shot. Actually, it's not even a one-shot, it's more of a drabble.**

**MusicIsHarmony**


End file.
